


When Truth and Lies Are One

by mingyi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyi/pseuds/mingyi
Summary: 欧碧婉知道，踏出这间房间以后，她和奎刚就是一对情人了。





	When Truth and Lies Are One

**Author's Note:**

> 之前和卢卢聊的长官奎/特工婉梗;)
> 
> 算是#QUIOBI WEEK 2018 #PRETENDED RELATIONSHIP
> 
> 性转！整理一万字大纲的时候终于知道什么叫pwp without porn了：没有剧情发展只有感情发展。对于掘地马斯特金来说这篇的奎刚可能ooc。

***

奎刚推门进来的时候，欧碧婉刚刚上好底妆。要是特工知道敲门的是她的顶头上司兼任务搭档的话，也许就不会那么爽快地说“请进”。

 

她从化妆镜里看着奎刚带上门、把大衣随手搭在上沙发背上，掏出一支细雪茄径直走过来，像是询问般看向两位女士，得到同意后侧头点燃火花。酒红色的领带配上泛着藏蓝色光泽的西服和他的银发无比地协调，那身昂贵的三件套在他身上显得过于完美，笔挺的西装裤勾勒出修长的腿部线条。欧碧婉没有见过这样的奎刚，也许是平时金先生一直喜欢把好身材藏在那件外套里，也许是因为自己一直没有怎么太过在意。

 

倒不是说欧碧婉对奎刚有什么偏见，实际上自从奎刚接替了尤达的位子之后他们几乎没有什么交集。过去的近两个月里，欧碧婉被分配去给情报组帮忙，向高层控诉了不知道多少次才终于接到到这次任务。尽管不是什么正儿八经的外勤工作，但至少比被闷死在办公室里要好得多。

 

奎刚从公文包里拿出数据板，靠在化妆台上一边抽烟一边划着，就在看完昆兰的任务汇报的时候，抬眼正好看见欧碧婉低垂的睫毛微微颤动。他放任自己看得久了些，直到要涂口红的时候班特用手指抬起了欧碧婉的下巴，蓝色的瞳仁正好对上欧碧婉灰绿色的眼睛，奎刚这才好心地移开视线，转向正在帮她勾唇线的班特：“还需要多久？”

 

“算上待会儿试装的话大概半个小时吧。”班特直起身、满意地看着勾好的唇线，然后从桌上捞过一只口红。

 

奎刚点了点头、起身走了出去。他靠在走廊上，吸了一口雪茄，闭上眼睛把烟雾慢慢吐出。长时间地注视着一位女士的确过于失礼，尤其是这位美丽的女士还是自己下属的时候。而这个失误对于他这个身份实属少见。

 

***

收到盖伦短讯的时候，欧碧婉还在地球的另一半执行任务。盯着屏幕上言简意赅的几个字“尤达走了”，她咬紧嘴唇，没有哭。

 

最后一抔土从指缝滑下，跌落在黑色的棺木上。尘归尘，土归土。而欧碧婉甚至没能赶得上告别。伦敦的雨下得猝不及防，等她冲下飞机一路狂奔到墓园的时候，参加葬礼的人们大都已经散去。

 

这是奎刚·金第一次见到她。此前他只在档案里见过女孩的照片，欧碧婉·肯诺比，十三岁的时候被尤达招募进来，一直是组织里数一数二的女特工。而现在她跪在泥地里，被淋湿的发丝搭在额前，一手捂着嘴一手抚上墓碑，全然不顾那件略显单薄的衬衫早已被雨水浸湿。他知道在这个时候打扰并不礼貌，但他还是走上前，脱下西装外套轻轻搭在女孩肩头。

 

而当天下午欧碧婉再次出现在接任工作会议上的时候，已经完全看不到那个在他大衣下微微颤抖的女孩的影子了。那句“欧碧婉·肯诺比，前来报道。”的声线里，冷静得不带有任何一丝情感。也许对于特工这份工作来说，甚至没有时间留给他们悲伤。

 

作为政府调来的一员，奎刚觉得自己根本不能理解他们的世界：依恋是不被允许的，因为这只会带来恐惧，恐惧导致愤怒、愤怒引发仇恨、仇恨造成痛苦。但他还是暗中取消了欧碧婉的外勤工作，给她一些时间整理上一个任务的报告，给她一些时间去缅怀那个重要的人。但女孩似乎并不领情，空下来不到半个月就开始抱怨这种日子过于难熬，给高层发了一打邮件控诉，责问是自己哪里做得不好要把她丢到情报组，理直气壮地把这个做法归为对一个外勤彻底的边缘化。当然她不会知道这些发往高层的邮件最终其实还是统统进入了奎刚的邮箱。

 

奎刚知道欧碧婉一直不那么喜欢他，也许是因为他是为数不多见过女孩脆弱的那一面的人，显然以她的个性绝不会希望这一面暴露出来。但有的时候奎刚也会觉得是自己多虑了，以欧碧婉那时候的状态也许根本不记得为她撑伞的是谁。但他清楚自己是政府要求重整组织后安排过来的一员，欧碧婉对任何替代尤达的人都不会有一丝好感，哪怕是尤达本人看中的。再加上刚刚自己的失误，奎刚希望不会对任务有任何影响。

 

***

欧碧婉能感觉到奎刚在看她，她不喜欢这个感觉，并不是说她不习惯被人盯着，她也知道在出任务的时候会有多少眼睛在她身上徘徊，但欧碧婉打赌只有奎刚·金的眼神可以用“认真严肃到近乎冷淡”来形容。她希望这个被政府成为“银狐”的人，演技能够胜任这次任务。

 

长官回来得比预期早了些。他走进来，示意班特可以离开了。奎刚从包里掏出一瓶香水，然后靠近了些，低下头认真地看了看，上前将盘好的头发抽了一缕出来。那缕金发被缠在指尖，喷在颈侧的甜香和雪茄的咖啡雪松木味混杂在一起，欧碧婉意识到她和奎刚靠的太近了，这个认知让她下意识地屏住呼吸。她听见男人的轻笑，一抬头对上了奎刚那个“你不想闻闻是什么味道吗”的眼神。女孩眯了眯眼睛，那一缕头发终于被放开，因为刚才缠了一下有点微微弯曲着，垂在脸侧。所幸奎刚没有再为难她，直接把香水瓶连同欧碧婉放在梳妆柜上的小手包一起递过来：“喷手腕上，我们准备走了。”

 

女特工这才发现门外站着一个素未谋面的人，兴许是任务对象那边派来接他们的手下。所以刚才长官的举动有了合理的解释，欧碧婉暗暗咒骂自己办公室坐久了变得如此迟钝。

 

她把香水放进包里，然后抬头看向奎刚，示意自己准备好了。欧碧婉知道，踏出这间房间以后，她和奎刚就是一对情人了。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
